One of you
by ADangerousMuteLunatic
Summary: He was born one of us and he'd die one of us. He is a Blitzkrieg boy. Kai Hiwatari.


** One of you**

**By KalaIvanov**

** Chapter I: Representing**

'We won it together, as I team. But is this really where I belong?' Kai thought, turning over in bed.

The third world championship tournament was fast approaching and Kai was set to battle as Tyson's partner. But was that really what he wanted?

He had learnt yesterday that Ray and Max had quit the team to join their home teams, and he was shocked to say the least. He had always though that Ray and Max would stick by Tyson forever. He had always though that _he_ would be the one to abandon the team. Like he had done two years ago.

To everyone, he was Tyson's partner for the competition, he was going to help Tyson win for the third year in a row and sit back and let him bask in all the glory. Or was he?

But even if he did leave the team, what other team would he join? Who would want him?

No one.

Except maybe…. Maybe…?

In the same hotel in another room, three bladers were staying.

It was the middle of the night and most people were asleep. But one thing kept the three boys awake.

One memory shared by all in the room….

But only felt by Tala…

Kai.

The next morning Kai woke early. Tyson was sleeping in the other bed, snoring loudly. Kenny, Hillary, Daichi and Hiro were also still asleep.

The slate haired teenager flung out of bed and quickly dressed and showered.

Kai headed out onto the street. It was only around six and still slightly dark. Just the way Kai liked it.

Pulling out Dranzer, he aimed at the ground. "LET IT RIP!" Kai cried, pulling on the ripcord with all his strength.

Kai stood still with his eyes closed. He listened to the sound of Dranzer spinning; it calmed him and helped him think.

Something quick and powerful slammed into Dranzer and Kai's head snapped up instantly alert.

The slate haired teen looked down to see that Dranzer was lying motionless, while another blade span beside it.

Kai looked up from his blade to see someone standing before him. "…Tala"

Tala stared back in silence. Wolborg spun beside him as Dranzer lay motionless.

After a few more minutes of silence, Kai bent down and retrieved his Beyblade.

Tala stretched out his hand and called Wolborg back to him.

Kai straightened up again and looked at Tala once more. "So, you're competing in the tournament" he said, slowly.

"Well, we didn't exactly come to watch did we?" Tala responded.

Kai nodded, looking away.

"So, you're still with Tyson?" Tala asked, examining Kai's face.

Kai looked back at Tala, "that concerns you how?" he said smoothly. Kai did not want to reply with a definite answer, as it was not definite he would be staying with Tyson's team.

"I guess it doesn't" Tala said, looking somehow disenchanted, like he thought the opposite of what he had just said. "I heard Ray and Max had left."

Kai nodded. "They've left to represent their home teams."

"And what about you, Kai?" Tala questioned. "What are you representing?"

Kai's eyes widened at the unexpected question. He didn't know how to answer. What was he representing? Tyson, that's what. "I represent myself"

Tala smirked slightly. "Of course"

Kai raised an eyebrow questionably. "Hn." He replied, closing his eyes and turning his head to the side.

Tala's smirk disappeared and a mask of indifference took over. "Same old Kai, huh?"

Kai stared at him, looking doubtful. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're the same as always, all you ever say is 'hn.'"

Kai rolled his eyes, "hn."

Tala smirked again, closing his eyes briefly. "You'll never change, Kai"

"HEY KAI!" a voice called.

The two Russians turned to see Tyson, Kenny, Hillary and Daichi running toward them.

Tyson skidded to a stop, just before Kai, grinning widely. Daichi came next, followed by Hillary and finally Kenny who was the most out of shape amongst them.

Tala looked over Kai's 'friends' before turning to leave, but not before he said one more thing.

Looking back over his shoulder Tala spoke. "You look out of place with them, because you are out of place. You're one of us Kai"

Kai stared after him, only half listening to Tyson suggestions about 'hitting the arcade.'

The bluenette stayed silent as he mused on what Tala had said. "One of you…" he whispered.

End chapter one------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did PLEASE review because it'll make me very happy. Thank you.

Oh and can I just say that where Tala says: 'you look out of place with them, because you are out of place' that line is from one of AngeLhearteD's fics and I just decided to use it because I love it so much and I hope she doesn't mind. It just that her stories are soooooo good and I do recommend that you read them. So thank you to AngeLhearteD.


End file.
